Hello Hello
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: Because Tweek's still gone and Craig's still broken but that's okay because they're broken too so they'll just have to be broken together. Tyde for Parapaxis.


Craig takes a deep drag off his cigarette and peers through the smoke. Token shifts uncomfortably and rests his hands in his pockets. "So…you love him?" The shorter boy asks calmly, voice roughened from smoking.

Token gives a short, jerky nod. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, what the fuck do you expect me to do about it?"

"You're Clyde's best friend, can you throw me a bone, dude, a tip, a pointer, anything?"

Craig tugs lightly on his wrist, tapping the _W _in _Tweek. _The rainbow ink is strangely bright against his pale skin and Token feels like he's intruding when a sad, soft look comes into Craig's eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, dude."

"Nothing?"

Craig sighs and rolls his eyes, flicking spare ash off his cancer stick before flicking it into the snow. "See that cigarette?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah…"

"It's so insignificant, it's burning because that's all that it knows how to do, it doesn't know that it gives people cancer, or that it's cousins are killing people, it just knows how to burn. Maybe if it realized that it was running out of fuel it would tone it down, but it doesn't, so it's going to burn and burn and burn until there's nothing left but ashes. Maybe that's what some people feel like. Just burning without knowing they're running out of fuel, no chance to stop from being consumed by their own fire. We don't notice that while we're burning, we're burning snow too. We're tainting something pure and beautiful and don't notice because we were created to burn, created to taint. No matter what you do, you can't stop burning and before you realize it, there's nothing left to burn, no fuel and you just sit there, wondering, _what can I do now? _They sit and wonder after their purpose is gone and don't bother to try and find a new one." A haunted, _hunted _look glares in his eyes and Craig furiously jabs and stabs at the cold winter air. "And suddenly, you realize you're sitting on snow and you stop wondering and look around and find that while you were rolling and burning you left behind ash. You tainted perfection and finally, finally you get it through your thick skull that after you burn, it's time for you to freeze. Your purpose was to wait and realize that there are more important things in life than burning and using up your only fuel." Craig takes a deep, gulping breath and glares at Token. "So you know what, here's my advice, stop being a fucking pussy and get your act together. The world isn't perfect, but this isn't high school, stop bitching because you think he's going to reject you. Grow a pair."

Token feels his eye twitch as Craig hefts himself off the brick wall and walks away, crushing out the cigarette beneath a black snow boot. "Thanks for the help!" He screams, beginning to choke on his own breath. Craig raises his middle finger in response. He sighs and turns to walk away, watching as it begins to snow again. He sticks his tongue out childishly and waits before spitting it out. The snow tastes like ash. "Fuck." Token sighs in annoyance, walking faster and brushing snow out of his hair. It's because of times like this he truly misses Tweek. Well, he always missed him, but it was at times where Craig just looked so _broken _and _dead _that the wounds were forcibly reopened.

If Tweek were here, he would have twitched and looked up at him through his bangs. _"Craig doesn't mean it,"_ he would have defended. "_It's just the way he is." _

He stomps into his house and shakes the snow off his shoes, placing the rest of his damp clothes on the dining room table for the maid to find. "Mom!" He bellows. "Dad! I'm home!" Token knows that there is no reason to do this; his parents are in Hawaii and if anything would be disturbed that their 20 year old son is acting like he's a teen again. They barely made it through the first puberty.

"Mr. Black, wassa wrong?" A high voice squeaks. "Do you wanna yo' mommy and daddy?"

Token turns on his heels and crosses his arms. Clyde smirks and spoons another helping of red velvet cake into his mouth, sucking his fingers greedily. "Clyde, what are you doing?" He asks curtly.

"Eating." He mumbles, licking his lips for a final taste of frosting. Token keeps his mouth shut to keep his heart from jumping out throat. "Really good cake by the way."

"I'm glad you like it." Token says dryly. "How long have you been here?"

Clyde shrugs and walks forward, resting his head on Token's shoulder. It's something he loved/hated about Clyde. He was a cuddler. The boy pressed a long leg in-between his thighs and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Token's neck. The other leg swings around his calf and curls around, fluttering above his sock covered foot uncertainly. "A while. Why are you damp?"

"That's what she said." Token smirks when a hand grasps at his hair, yanking it back so his throat is exposed. "Kinky, Clyde." He muses, trying to wriggle out of the death grip. Clyde snorts and breaks away.

"Bitch."

"Only for you, love." He purrs, trying to corner the boy. Clyde blinks and squints, stumbling back.

"Token, going a little far there, buddy…"

His heart lunges forward and crashes into his ribs. Shit… "Really? Because I sink I just might vant to suck your blood out your big mouth, dearest Chunk."

"Token! Don't call me that!" Clyde pouts and he can only smile now that the awkward moment is gone.

"Chunky McChunk Chunk."

"Shut up!" He howls, eyes watering. Token laughs and walks away, picking up his shoes.

"Kidding."

"I don't believe you!"

"Good boy."

They banter back and forth but something else hangs in the air. Heavy and pulling every second back tight as if waiting for something, the world becomes a cheesy horror movie with a killer in the bath tub. Token smiles fondly as Clyde settles down on the couch, snuggling a pillow. "Token?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you talking to Craig?"

Token freezes before forcing himself to relax. "He's my friend, isn't he? I'm allowed to talk to him too." He picks his words carefully, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"He looked upset."

"He's Craig."

Clyde's eyes flash dangerously. "I'm not stupid, dude."

"I never said you were!"

"Tell me!"

"Why does it matter!"

They're screaming now and Token can hear the scramble of footsteps as the maid rushes out of the room. Strange he had never noticed she was there. The tension crackles at their anger and the air gets hotter. "Because I need to know!"

"Need to know what, Clyde? My personal life is none of your business!" He bellows.

Clyde lunges at him and the roll on the floor, slamming into the wall and shaking picture frames. Clyde stares down at his friend, gasping for air with his hands wrapped around Token's throat. He knows if the other man decided to fight with his full strength he would be a bloody pulp on the floor but even filled with anger he knows Token would never hurt him. "Bastard." He hisses. Token smirks coldly and pushes him away.

Clyde does the only thing he can think of. He leans down and presses his lips against Token's. The world stands still before slamming back into action. The kiss is angry and dirty and hurt and _bruising, _sadness and anger and happiness and it's absolutely everything else. Hands are everywhere, curling and pushing and tugging before they finally break away. There's too much them and not enough air and everything's spinning like riding a rollercoaster on speed before they can focus again. Token gasps and tries to reel in his mind, the little fucker is trying to escape again. Clyde waits, but he'd be lying if he said he knew what he was waiting for. "Bitch." Token mumbles quietly. "Come back here and kiss me."

A part of him wants to say no and figure out what the fuck this is, but he pushes it away and follows Token's orders. Their relationship wasn't excellent before, and it won't be now but it's too late to turn back now. So, they'll make it work, somehow, someway, and it won't be perfect but it will be them and maybe it will turn out okay.

Because Tweek's still gone and Craig's still broken but that's okay because they're broken too so they'll just have to be broken together.

Now, however, they're just going to have to hang on tighter, because that's who they are. Token and Clyde, Clyde and Token, best friends, boyfriends, lovers, together, them, we, us, they. And the rollercoaster is still spinning, even faster now actually, but now they have got each other to hold onto and try as they might, they just can't bring themselves to care.

That's love for you.


End file.
